


Sweet Seducing Sighs

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my take on this week's upcoming episode (January 31, 2012), their duet, and the sneak peek of their almost kiss in the previews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Seducing Sighs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jules1278](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jules1278).



“I - I can’t, Sam.”

Mercedes brushed by him, walked off the stage and out the door. It took him a minute - sixty long seconds - to get his bearings to run after her. She was walking quickly down the empty hall towards her locker after he rounded the corner.

“Mercedes,” Sam yelled.

“Not now, Sam.”

He slowed to a walk behind her when she reached her locker. When she went to reach for the combination lock, Sam put his hand over hers.

“What’s going on?”

“I just can’t.” Her voice was wobbly and he thought she might be about to cry.

“Look at me,” he said, leaning his body closer to hers. “Can you just look at me?”

“No.” She grabbed her coat and bag and all he could do was watch her.

“What did I do?”

His heart hammered in his chest and he didn’t want her to walk away again.

This was the first girl in his life that made things worthwhile. She made loving comic books okay. She made not having a letter jacket even more okay. She made having nothing okay.

She made _everything_ okay.

“Nothing,” Mercedes answered.

His hands itched from wanting to reach out and touch. He’d felt that way for weeks, ever since he walked back into McKinley, into Lima, Ohio, and it was killing him.

“I’ll say I’m sorry if you tell me,” he said. “I will, Mercedes. I’ll say I’m sorry if you just tell me what I did.”

She looked up at him. Her eyes - so pretty and brown - were sad.

“Shane’s gonna come and pick me up soon. I need to be out front waiting.”

Sam nodded.

She brushed by him again in her purple coat and he watched her walk. Leaning against the locker, he banged his head back. Closing his eyes, he grimaced and put his hand over his chest and squeezed where it hurt most.

He’d fucked up epically again and all he wanted to do was show her how good they’d be together. How she didn’t need to be the diva to be with him. How he liked hearing her sing low and sexy - she’d kick the shit outta Brandy - just as much as he loved hearing her belt out Adele.

He _wanted_ for her.

He wanted to hold her hand in the hallway. He wanted to drive her home after practice. He wanted to laugh with her in his truck. He wanted to kiss her on Valentines Day. He wanted to see what it was like kissing her when there was snow on the ground and no mosquitoes in sight, to rest his forehead against hers while their breath puffed out in white clouds between their faces as she held onto his arms with hands inside warm, woolly mittens.

“Sam?”

Rolling his head to the side, he looked at Mercedes.

“I thought it was a summer fling.”

“So did I for a little bit.”

“It’s not now anymore, is it?”

“I thought about you the whole time I was gone.”

“I didn’t want to. I thought I was over it.”

His chest tightened and he pressed down again. “You _thought_ you were?”

“Guess I’m not.” 

He pushed off the locker and walked towards her.

“Stop. Just stop. I’m not a cheater and I’m not gonna be.”

“Okay,” Sam replied, nodding.

“Just....I’m not promising anything. I need to think and I can’t do it around you, Sam.”

He backed up with a hands-up gesture. “If it makes you feel better I can’t think around you either.”

“It doesn’t and please stop saying crazy sweet things like that to me. It’s confusing.”

“Good. ‘Cause following you around and having you say no all the time is starting to hurt me, too.”

“I’m not doing it to hurt you,” she said and walked back over towards him. “I said I thought it was a summer fling.”

“It wasn’t. Not to me,” he said.

“You left, Sam. What was I supposed to do? Be besties on facebook and watch you date cheerleaders? No thanks, Sam Evans.”

“You were a cheerleader, too, Mercedes _Jones ___.”

She let out a small frustrated sound and he stepped back.

“You are so _frustrating_!”

“Good! So are you!”

They were close again and this was nothing like what happened in the auditorium. No, this was something else.

“Mercedes,” he whispered.

“No, just...no.” She backed up and held up a finger.

His feet were stuck to the spot and he couldn’t move if he tried right then.

“Call me later,” he hollered just as she rounded the corner as a last bid plea.

“Maybe,” she hollered back.

  
Maybe and two almost kisses, Sam thought. Things definitely weren’t over.

He fished his phone outta his pocket and sent off a quick text to her. He knew that she’d wait till she got home. Singing under his breath, Sam walked back towards the auditorium.

****

Mercedes got home and dropped her bags in her room. Closing the door, she looked at the phone and slid her thumb across the screen unlocking it.

It was a picture of a candy heart that said ‘BE MINE.’

“Oh, _hell_ ,” she said, smiling.


End file.
